Time Lost III the future
by Yo-yo
Summary: tai and sora embark on a decision that could change their entire lives. next episode "Time Lost (... and life goes on)" up


Time Lost (the future) -By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, and whoever does, I envy you!  
  
A/N: thanks guys for the reviews, they were really sweet, a couple actually made me cry (that's what I get for being a girl, emotions!). I decided to keep going into the story and elaborate on how happy they are and emphasize how meant for each other they are. I hope uz enjoy this one. It's about their family life. R&R pweeeeezzzzz!  
  
PS A/N: yeah, I know that they're married, but I don't agree that the woman should always take the husband's name. Also Sora had the business before she and Tai hooked up, so it would just be complicated for her to change her name. So I know it's weird what they call each other, but I think it really adds to their charm. They're the type of couple that'll never get bored of each other because they always find something loveable about each other. I hope you get it, I'm really proud of this one. TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PPS A/N: Tai & Sora: 37 T.J.: 9 Akira: 7 Kobe: 4 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time Lost (the future)  
  
A sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips as she sank deeper into the bubble-laden tub. Her muscles contracted and her body relaxed as the intoxicating scent of vanilla wrapped around her and played at her nostrils. She smiled as she felt the warmth wrap around her body and her worries floated away with the soft, mellow voice of Enya.  
  
This was one of the few times that she got to relax these days. With work, family, and friends, finding a little peace and quiet was like finding Bin Laden in Afghanistan.  
  
Although she was alone, she still knew where everyone was. T.J. was in the study doing god-knows-what online. Kobe and Akira were outside playing with the salt and pepper haired husky, Pepper. And Tai was outside washing her car.  
  
Sora smiled to herself and wondered why the gods had blessed her with such a perfect life. She had three great boys, a loving husband, a great job, a beautiful home, a sweet dog, and no wants.  
  
After Sora and Tai had gotten married, they'd embarked on the whole new life together. They moved back to Odaiba where they brought both of their lives together. Sora moved her whole business there, making frequent trips in the year to Milan, Paris, and New York. And Tai had realized that he couldn't play soccer all his life, so he quit and got a job with the local TV station as the sports anchor.  
  
After their first son was born, Tai Jr. (T.J.), Sora decided that what she really wanted was what she'd first proposed, adoption. That was how her next two sons came into their lives, Akira and Kobe.  
  
She could faintly hear the sound of knocking on the door.  
  
"What?" she asked, not opening her eyes.  
  
She heard the creek of the door as it opened slowly, someone step inside and close it carefully behind them.  
  
"Tai?" she whispered too comfortable to stir.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" he grinned looking at his wife stretched out in the large porcelain tub.  
  
"You're not as sly as you'd like to think." She smiled finally opening her eyes. "So what do you want?"  
  
It took him a while to answer her. He gazed at her long, beautiful frame lying effortlessly in the tub. She looked so sexy in the dim lights of the candle-filled bathroom. Her long, tanned limbs just visible as they rested themselves on the tub. Oh how he wanted her.  
  
"You." He whispered coming to the tub and leaning over.  
  
"You're so original." She laughed closing her eyes again.  
  
"Mrs. Sora Takenouchi, you better stop playing hard-to-get with me. We played that game unsuccessfully for twenty-six years. Now if you don't kiss me right now, I might-."  
  
"What will my husband say?" she mused.  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi, if you don't kiss me right this very moment, I might have to-."  
  
Her eyes flew open as she sat up straight. "Do what?"  
  
"Punish you!"  
  
Her eyebrows shot up as she pulled him by his shirt collar until they were nose to nose. "How?" she whispered against his lips.  
  
"Damn! How do you do that?" he whispered closing his eyes and leaning forward.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Bring a fella' to his knees like that?"  
  
"I guess I'm just gifted." She smiled capturing his lips. "Now, about that punishment."  
  
Immediately he ripped off his shirt and pulled off his shorts. He practically jumped into the tub causing the water to slosh around and spill out.  
  
"Tai, the water!" she shrieked.  
  
"I don't care." He whispered moving his lips to hers, "I need you now; we can clean that up later!"  
  
"Tai!" she laughed as he began to kiss her.  
  
"Mom, what's for dinner?" T.J. asked entering the kitchen.  
  
Raiding the refrigerator looking for the last yogurt she shrugged, "Unless Dad is willing to cook, whatever, maybe pizza."  
  
"Pizza, ugh! We had pizza the day before yesterday, how 'bout McDonalds?"  
  
"I know you guys get on my nerves sometimes, but I'd never punish you with that crap." She smiled, "How about chicken?"  
  
"Ok." He answered grabbing an apple from the basket. "Where's Dad?"  
  
"Yeah, where is Dad?" Akira asked running into the kitchen with Pepper traveling behind and Kobe bringing up the rear.  
  
"In the bathroom. He had to clean up the mess he made."  
  
"Hey Mom, what's for dinner?" Asked Kobe climbing onto one of the kitchen stools.  
  
"Nothing," she said turning to him, "I'm going to starve you so you runaway and I get Dad all to myself."  
  
"Won't work." Kobe grinned with one of his adorable smiles.  
  
She raised a brow at him, "Oh it won't?"  
  
"No, Dad loves us a lot more than he loves you."  
  
"Yeah right, he hates you guys. Every night he begs me to run away with him, but I tell him I can't 'cuz the police will arrest us for leaving you heathens!"  
  
"He does not!" he argued.  
  
"Wanna' bet?" she smirked.  
  
"Don't do it man." T.J. warned looking on the tiff intently, "Mom is always right."  
  
"Oh please, Daddy loves me the best!" Kobe smiled, "Ok, I bet, if I win, you take us all out for ice cream after dinner."  
  
"And if I win, you take out the garbage for a whole month!"  
  
"But I'm too little.."  
  
"Shut up man!" T.J. sighed hitting him in the head.  
  
"T.J., don't hit him!" Sora reprimanded. "T.J. will take out the garbage, but you and Aki have to sort it. Remember that paper, plastic, and glass get their own bags!" she smiled.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I won't have to do it."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"We'll see what?" Tai asked joining the family, still rolling down his soaked sleeves.  
  
Sora turned to him, a bright smile on her face. "It seems young Kobe here is under the impression that you love him more than you love me. I told him that everyday you ask me to runaway with you, but he just won't believe me. Will you tell him I'm telling the truth?"  
  
T.J. looked at his father pleadingly. "Dad, please say you love us. Kobe got us on garbage duty for a whole month!"  
  
"Tell him honey!" Sora grinned.  
  
"Ok, ok, you mother is w.r.right! As soon as T.J. turns eighteen, I'm kicking you all out so that Mom and I can finally be alone."  
  
"Man Kobe, thanks a lot!" Akira whispered. "I've already got to clean the bathrooms, and now I gotta' touch more icky stuff! We're gunna' get you back for this!" he scowled leaving the kitchen.  
  
"This is why I hate having you two, you never listen to me." T.J. sighed returning back to the study.  
  
Sora kissed Tai lightly, "I knew I married you for a reason."  
  
"Hmm, what's for dinner?" he asked going to the fridge.  
  
"Are you cooking?" she asked him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then go order some chicken!"  
  
"Right away ma' lady!" he bowed then exited the room.  
  
Kobe placed his head on the counter, his big brown eyes sparkling with tears.  
  
"Oh Kobe." She smiled leaning over him and whispering in his ear, "Ya' know what, since you tried so hard, I'm going to get you ice cream anyway."  
  
"It doesn't matter," he mumbled, "Aki and T.J. still hate me anyway."  
  
"They'll get over it. After T.J.'s next birthday it's going to be his job anyway."  
  
"Well, Aki will still hate me!"  
  
"Oh please, Aki hates the sky for being blue. His hate means nothing."  
  
"Mama, can I ask you something?" he whispered looked up at her, his puppy- dog eyes so sad.  
  
"Yeah baby." She whispered softly.  
  
"Is the reason that Daddy doesn't love us like you because Aki and me are not his real family like you and T.J. are?"  
  
Her eyes were wide with surprise as she looked at the little boy.  
  
"No baby, no, never even think that. Daddy loves you guys more than you'll ever know. We were just kidding around with you. Remember this always, ok. Your Daddy and I will never love you different just because you have different birth parents. You are our very own Kobe, nobody else's. We are all one family, no matter how we got there, and Daddy and I would never leave you alone. You mean everything to us." she whispered kissing his forehead as tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
"Does that mean." he began, but his voice failed him. He looked back into her eyes and asked, "Does that mean you's guys love us the same? Aki, me and T.J.? You love us a lot?"  
  
"Yes." She laughed.  
  
"Mama, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." He pleaded reaching up and wiping away her tears.  
  
Kobe was four, her baby, who longed to be loved and always wanted to be accepted. He was so sweet. Everything about this kid begged to be hugged. He needed to be loved and wanted to love everyone. He was so naïve that it hurt her sometimes to see him run home crying because someone he trusted deceived him. Kobe was optimistic and carefree, letting the secure paradise his parents created for him get the better of him, making reality all the more gruesome.  
  
Tai returned to the kitchen to find Kobe still on the stool, wiping away Sora's tears.  
  
"Kobe, what did you do to your mother?" Tai asked coming behind her.  
  
Little Kobe watched as his mother turned around and nuzzled his father.  
  
Tai looked at the little boy, motioning for him to get lost. The little boy jumped from the stool and dashed out.  
  
Finally Tai pulled away from her. "Now what's got my beloved crying like this on my shoulder?"  
  
She kissed him briefly. With a huge grin she answered, "God, I love those kids!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Taking the book from his hands, she looked at Tai. "Honey, we need to talk."  
  
"Oh no," he sighed, "what did Akira do this time?"  
  
"Aki did nothing, for once. But I was thinking, we should have another kid."  
  
Tai stared at her. "Another one?"  
  
"We're not poor, we've got this huge house, grandma and grandpa are about ten minutes away, there's so much family here, why not?"  
  
"We've already got three!"  
  
"Tai, I want this house crawling with kids. I know that three is plenty, but Tai, I want a little girl."  
  
"A girl?"  
  
"Yeah." Sora smiled shyly.  
  
He turned away from her. *Damn this woman!*  
  
"What?" She asked concerned turning his face to hers. Then she saw the tears and her face dropped. "If you really don't wan."  
  
"No, I want this baby." He smiled, "I've always wanted a girl."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. After Aki, I was wishing we could get a little girl. I want my own little princess."  
  
"I love the boys and everything, but I want someone to ask me why guys are such jerks. I want a little girl to come up to me one day and say she's getting married. I want to hear about her first kiss, her first love, how stupid the girls at school are. And those little boys just won't do that."  
  
"Unless they're gay."  
  
"Shut up!" she laughed punching him in the arm playfully.  
  
"So, we're going to have a little girl?"  
  
"First we have to ask the boys."  
  
"We have to ask them?" Tai asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I want everyone to be comfortable with this. If it were another boy, maybe we wouldn't need to talk, but this is a girl, nothing like a guy, and I want to know if they will be ok with this."  
  
"Well then we'll have a family meeting tomorrow after dinner."  
  
"Thanks for your support."  
  
"How many do you think is enough?"  
  
"Seven, maybe?"  
  
"Seven? Are you drunk? That many? Just Akira is already killing us!"  
  
"Once while I was in high school, our Theology teacher asked us how many children we want to have. There was this one girl, Yerkes. She said six. Everybody was shocked. The teacher asked why, she said because that's how many her mom had and she loved it. She never got bored, there was always something to do. I liked that, I like kids, and believe me, we could handle seven."  
  
"Oh my God! My wife wants seven of those demons," then he turned to Sora, "are you sick? Did you take some LSD before you hopped into bed tonight?"  
  
"Tai, I'm being serious."  
  
"Ok," he sighed, "Sora, I want to have a big family with you, but I'm not sure that we can manage seven kids. We can try the best that we can, but let's not rush it. I want us to be able to handle it completely and not be overwhelmed."  
  
"We'll just take it one at a time." She replied taking his hand.  
  
"I love you." He smiled kissing her softly.  
  
"I love you." She answered laying down with him.  
  
And with those tender words, both sank down into the dream world, letting nothing destroy their beautiful life.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dinner table was full of tension that night. Family meetings in the Kamiya house were never a light issue. They were almost never called unless extremely important. The last family meeting they'd discussed whether they should put the cat, Noctem, to sleep or let her die at home; it was very emotional.  
  
T.J. and Kobe looked at Akira. Most of the meetings were about him and what property he'd destroyed or what kid he'd beat up. It wasn't that Aki was a bad kid; he was just more impulsive, less patient with his thoughts. At seven, Akira was extremely opinionated. Sometimes his outspokenness got him in a lot of mess, but he didn't care, Akira Kamiya would change for no one. He was just like his father, a sucker for sports and competition, which was maybe why he got into so many fights; he never wanted to lose. He was stubborn and straightforward, even at seven he rarely lied to his parents, even when he'd done something he knew would hurt them more than him.  
  
Sora cleared her throat and looked at the three frightened faces. Her eyes rested on Aki for a while. Although he had nothing to be afraid of, he looked the most uncomfortable.  
  
"Is Pepper going to die?" Kobe blurted before anyone could say anything.  
  
"No." she smiled pushing back her curls.  
  
"Look mom, if this is about Jimmu, I didn't mean to do it. He was just-."  
  
"No Aki, you didn't do anything wrong." She interrupted, "Guys this isn't about anything that you've done, it's about something that your father and I have decided we'd like to do."  
  
T.J. stared at his parents, "We're not moving are we?"  
  
"N-."  
  
"Because that's not fair, I can't be taken out of school like that, I've got friends, and so do you. Grandma is three blocks away, you could kill her if you broke her heart like tha-."  
  
"T.J. honey, please let you father and I explain. Then you can comment and state your objections. This is not your first family meeting, you know how these things go and how I value your opinions."  
  
"Yes mom." He mumbled, his anger not smothered.  
  
Sora turned to Tai and took his hand. He nodded towards her as if giving her the consent. She faced the boys again,  
  
"Guys, your dad and I have decided we want to adopt another kid."  
  
Little Kobe jumped out of his seat, a bright grin on his little round face. His dark brown eyes twinkled with laughter as he looked around the table. Then his eyes fell on Aki and T.J. as they exchanged glances. Obviously they knew something he didn't.  
  
"Did they know?" he accused his parents, his demeanor changing.  
  
"No," Tai replied, "only they know not to celebrate until Mom has finished."  
  
"But she just said I get a littlier brother that I can push around just like T.J. and Aki push me around. I won't be the littliest anymore! I could make him clean my room." He grinned.  
  
Tai looked at the two boys, an expression of disappointment framing his features. After giving them a hard stare, he finally stated. "Not a boy, your mother and I were wondering how would you like to get a little sister?"  
  
"A girl?" Aki cried, "I don't like girls, they cry!"  
  
"So do you when you lose at Monopoly." T.J. shot back.  
  
"A girl?" Kobe whispered while pondering, "Like Ami?"  
  
"Yes." Sora smiled, "Like your old mom."  
  
"But Mama, you're not like most girls. Everything will change if we get a girl. She'll wear pink, and she won't play sports, and she'll cry when we wrestle. Girls are weak, they get scared of spiders."  
  
"I'm sure with all you boys around she won't have those problems. Just because she's a girl doesn't mean that she's gunna' be a priss. I'm not one and I had no brothers at all."  
  
"I think that three boys is enough," T.J. whispered not looking at his parents, "but if you guys really want this, then I don't mind. We could maybe even use a girl so we don't end up total slobs like Dad." He smiled looking up now.  
  
Sora looked in her little boy's eyes. He looked exactly like his father Tai, only he had his mother's eyes. He was only nine and already so mature. Sometimes it was a relief to find some sanity in the midst of chaos, but it scared her to think that maybe he was growing up too fast. Sure he was a kid like the rest, but sometimes he reminded her of Iggy, the way he sat in his room reading, not in the mood to hang with the younger boys.  
  
"You really mean that?" Sora smiled, her eyes already wet with tears.  
  
Red crept up his neck into his cheeks until it reached his scalp. "Mom, don't cry, I'm not trying to be cute or anything, but I think you need this little girl, just like you needed Akira, Kobe and me. And I don't want you to be upset. I love you, and as much as I hate to admit, this family has really grown on me."  
  
Akira, who always agreed with T.J. shook his head, "I agree, just as long as you don't get one like Kobe described. I don't care who she is, we don't tolerate pink in the Kamiya house!"  
  
Sora laughed and ruffled Aki's dirty blonde hair.  
  
Kobe looked at her, realizing that everyone had over-ruled him. Finally he looked up at Tai, "Just as long as you don't love her more than you love me! Ya' gotta' promise me Daddy, or I won't agree."  
  
"I promise." He grinned looking at his wife.  
  
Pushing back her orange curls she stood up. "Guys, it's time to get ready for bed."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Kobe asked standing up.  
  
"I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." She smiled. Taking his little hand in hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
That night Sora laid in Tai's arms, her head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeats. "Mr. Kamiya, we've got some pretty amazing boys. I'm almost afraid we'll ruin them with a girl."  
  
"Hey, you didn't ruin me.Wait, yes you did! I could be getting lucky now in America with a super hot model. Hey! I hate you Mrs. Takenouchi, you ruined my life!"  
  
She laughed softly, "Hey, you ruined mine. Joe and I were really starting to hit it off until you proposed."  
  
"Are you cheating on me with your secretary?" he accused, "'Cuz that is so like you! I can't believe I married a snob like you! Married to a handsome man for his money, but always having an affair with the help. You disgust me!"  
  
"Hey you're not hot stuff either! You still talk to your mother! I can't believe I married such a Nancy boy." She laughed, "What you said last night about the boys being gay, were you referring to yourself?"  
  
"Hey!" he cried as if outraged, "What Matt and I do in the closet is of no concern to you! You've got Joe, so let us wear your dresses and underwear in peace, there's nothing wrong with that is there?!" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, because I love you." She whispered looking into his chocolate kissed eyes.  
  
"I love you back Mrs. Takenouchi. I will always love you, even when you're withered and gray and my mistress is pleasuring me like you never could!"  
  
"That's only because I saved that type of pleasuring for Joe. And I must say he appreciates it a lot more than you would. He's younger, he's got more stamina."  
  
"No he doesn't." Tai grinned looking into her eyes in that certain way.  
  
"Wanna' bet?" she grinned back, leaning closer.  
  
Before she could react he'd captured her lips in his, kissing her with more passion than he'd intended. Before long they were moaning against one another, touching everywhere that they could. Their hunger grew and grew until they began making love to one another.  
  
THE END Yo-yo ^_~* ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: they're pretty weird together I know, but that adds to their charm. Hoped you liked it. R&R please.  
  
Yo-yo 


End file.
